Kate Concade
A executive producer for many of the television programs in Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in Westminster, from a business family she learning from earn age how to get what she wants she soon managed to become an executive producer in television, producing many television programs before moving to Grasmere Valley hoping to bring to the Television industry there up to standard through her driven, ice cold personality. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 Moving to Grasmere Valley she wants to produce shows in the town and help in the creative process for them. She soon manages to produce a few shows in Grasmere Valley. Volume 12 Kate ends up suffering from programmers block. Wanting to have more television shows to produce in Grasmere Valley. When appearing at the Club Flamingo, needing ideas after seeing Georgi's Sykes black notebook which she uses to write her note for her assignments being a private eye, she stole the book hoping the information may spark ideas for future television shows. With the juicy information in hand she manages to hack into Camilia Debarge's Facebook and starts to reveal the information which Georgi had been investigating about whether they turned out to be true or not. This included revealing Paul Masters was under investigation for the disappearance of his daughter Poppy Masters, which was asked to be done by Paul's own wife Louise Masters, the supposed affair with Harvey Staddon and Meg Robinson and revealing the whereabouts via phone of Jonelle Dobson to her abusive ex husband Karl who later on makes an attempt on Jonelle's life. With the rumors being unleashed in such fashion the town goes into chaos with riots and arrests breaking out causing for Kate to look gleefully on the situation and have more material for her television shows. Due to the investigation skills of Georgi Sykes who remembered she was hired by Kate to find out Camilla's address, once realizing Camilla had been set up, they knew Kate was behind. She ends up being arrested by Del and Adam Robinson and seems only to happy to go to prison after she had enough material for many shows to come. Volume 15 Whilst in prison she comes up with the reality show The Great Escape, in which one of the prisoners at Grasmere Valley will be able to be let free after the public voted for their winner. This was done as a ploy for her to attempt to break out of prison, but she was among those who were eliminated earlier on and the winner ended up being Tristian Nelson. Volume 19 Kate is released from prison and moves back to Midwwodcote in order to live. Volume 27 Kate is eventually released back into society and is allowed to use all the ideas she had gained from her antics in her future programs. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #87 Talk of the Town #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn After the rather spiteful talk show host Bethany Ravenborn is revealed to be a rather nasty person in real life as well as used her show to exploit others for ratings, Kate being in charge of TV Shows in Grasmere Valley ends up firing Bethany.